Until The End Synacky
by TillyString
Summary: It's Zack and Brian's first day of freshman year and they've never met before. But when they do, they become instant friends, and soon more than that.  By the way, I realize the tenses get mixed up and stuff. I'm fixing it. Sorry if it's confusing
1. This Is Gonna Suck

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avenged Sevenfold/anyone from Avenged Sevenfold. I only own the original characters (the few there are)

Synacky. Don't like? Don't read ;D

* * *

><p>~Zacky's POV~<p>

_The first day of high school is just gonna suck. I don't know why, I don't know how. I just know it._

That was the first thing that went through my head.

I'd only heard horror stories about upper classmen beating the fuck out of freshmen. I could only think about what they would do to a gay one. Okay, I said it. I'm gay. And damn proud. My parents don't know, and I don't plan on telling them anytime soon. I don't know how they feel about same-sex relationships and I think they'd catch on if I just straight up asked them. Anyways, I got my shit together and ran down the stairs, falling after missing the last one.

**"Fuck."** I groaned to myself, holding my knee that I had just rammed into the floor.

**"Zacky, honey. Are you okay?"** I heard my mom yell from the kitchen.

**"Yeah. Just fell…again."** I replied.

It's definitely no secret how clumsy I am. I'd fall when I'm not moving, trip on flat surfaces, and fall up the stairs all the time. It's kind of ridiculous. My dad walked around the corner and laughed at me, as always. I knew he was only messing around because he laughs at fucking everything I do. He's just…yeah. He reached his hand out to mine and pulled me off the ground. When I got back on my feet, he patted my shoulder and started asking me stupid questions.

**"So, son. First day of high school. You excited?"** he asked with a grin.

**"Definitely."** Not…

**"You gonna play any sports?"**

**"Maybe basketball."** That's true.

**"Meet a pretty girl?"**

**"Huh? Oh. Totally."** Or a hot guy…(that one caught me off guard)

**"Babe, leave Zachary alone and let him leave. He's not missing the bus." **I heard my mom call to my dad. I cringed when she called me** "Zachary"**. I'm not really used to being called that. It's always **"Zack"**, **"Zacky"**, or **"Zee"**.

**"Alright, boy. Have a good time. And try not to get into trouble. Okay?"**

**"Mmkay."** I replied with a half-ass smile.

I left the house as quick as possible to avoid any mushy bullshit from my mom. I began to make my way to the bus stop on the corner when I heard **"Zacky! Wait up, you fucktard!"** That would be Matt. I ran, knowing he was gonna be pissed when he caught up, which eventually he did. He grabbed my shirt collar and pulled it, choking me.

**"I told you to wait."** He said catching his breath. There's no use telling him off.

**"You're such an abusive friend."** I said holding my throat. He's such an ass.

**"Shut up,"** he retorts before hitting my chest. **"C'mon. We're gonna miss the bus."**

**"Since when do you care?"** I ask shocked. Normally, Matt doesn't give two shits about being late.

**"Since new girls moved here. Twins. Like, mother fuckin' hot as hell twins!"**

**"That's cool."** I said quietly.

Matt doesn't know about me either. Jimmy knows. Only because during the summer we got totally wasted and I just spilled my guts to him. He didn't really care. He laughed, but we were pretty drunk. He promised he wouldn't tell anyone, and as far as I'm concerned he's held up to his promise. Matt and I raced to the corner. He won of course. Getting on the bus again felt…strange. People I haven't seen in months just suddenly in my life again. Some of which made my life hell. Getting a break from these assholes was nice. Now as I looked around the bus, I saw new and old faces that scared me. Matt slapping the back of my head pulled me out of my thoughts. Why am I friends with this dick?

**"Oww..."** I mumbled rubbing the back of my head.

Matt began to push me to the back of the bus. We always got the back two seats. If someone sits there, we go ape shit on 'em until they move. We sat down and started talking about what we think high school's going to be like. Matt says it'll be great. I say I'd rather gouge out my eyes and cut off my ears _(I know, random_) than go back to nine months of pure torture. When the bus stopped at the school, I froze.

**"Huntington Beach High."** Matt sighs.

**"We have to go here for fucking four years. Great."** I grumbled as I walked off the bus.

As Matt and I walked through the front entrance, I felt like a wave of "holy shit" had just punched me in the face. This place was nice. Like, really nice. Matt looked like he was going to explode. He was actually pretty excited for high school. I walked through…no…I _ran _through the halls, happy as ever. If I'm gonna spend four years here, might as well enjoy it. Just as I found my locker, I heard **"All freshmen please report to the auditorium at once. If you are unsure of the location of the auditorium, you may ask a teacher or other student. Thank you."**

Are you serious? I just found my damn locker! Now I have to drag myself to the other side of the school for what? To listen to someone tell us how "excited" they are to have us and how we'll "enjoy" our time here? Bitch, please. God...I just realized how fucking lazy I am...

I shot down the hallway and within a minute, I was at the auditorium doors. I opened them and was in awe.

**"Holy shit."** I whispered. This auditorium is fucking awesome.

I sat down and took out my notebook and started sketching something that resembled a demon. I do that when I'm bored. I draw any evil _(usually)_ thing that comes to mind. This two hours being lectured about rules better be worth my time.


	2. Who Is He?

~Brian's POV~

Do you wanna know how excited I am to start high school? Fucking. Excited. I've only heard good things. I'm really hoping I make at least one friend. Even though I'm completely psyched, I'm kinda nervous. I mean, who wouldn't be? I do have one friend at Huntington, and that's Jimmy. I can't really help but think, what's this school going to be like? Is it gonna be trashy or a decent school I'll actually enjoy going to? I'm just gonna cross my fingers for the worst and hope it's better than my expectations. I make a mental check list to make sure I have everything. Notebooks, binders, pencils, knife _(I'll explain later)._ I've got everything. I run down the stairs, jumping over the last five or so. I have awesome as fuck balance. I always land on my feet.

**"You're up earlier than I would've thought."** My dad said, not taking his eyes from the paper he's reading.

**"First day of school..."** I told him rolling my eyes.

**"Oh yeah! Need a ride?"**

**"I guess. Thanks."**

The 10 minute drive seemed like hours. When my dad pulled up to the school, I couldn't get out of the car fast enough. I shot to the front doors and looked around. This. Place. Rocks. I walked around the hallways for a while looking for Jimmy, but he's probably not here yet. After about 20 minutes or so I heard **"All freshmen please report to the auditorium at once. If you are unsure of the location of the auditorium, you may ask a teacher or other student. Thank you."**

I wonder why we all have to go down there...

I made my way to what I assume was the auditorium, considering that's where all the students were. I walked through the doors and just smile. The auditorium is huge. And kind of…fancy? When I went to sit, I saw this boy at the end of the row. He was drawing something, avoiding socializing with anyone. He looked up for a second in my direction, probably looking for a friend. In that second he looked up, my heart nearly jumped out of my chest. He had these adorable green eyes and greasy black hair, his bangs falling in his face. I debated if I should sit by him or not. It might be weird, considering I've never met or seen him before…fuck it.

I took a deep breath and walk over to him.

**"Umm…hey."**


	3. Mind if I sit?

~Zacky's POV~

I looked up for two seconds, looking for Matt, and the first thing I see is this absolutely gorgeous guy just staring at me. You know that feeling when you see someone cute and you feel like you're on a rollercoaster and your stomach drops? That's how I felt. I went back to drawing, trying to forget about it…and then he walked over to me. I looked up at him and quietly gasped. He's about 30x cuter up close.

**"Umm…hey."** He said, avoiding eye contact.

**"Hey there."** I replied.

This is actually happening. Stay calm.

**"Do umm…do you mind if I sit here? It's just that I can't find my friend and I don't really know anyone. You just seemed approachable so-"**

**"Go ahead."** I interrupt smiling.

**"Thanks."**

We sat there for about two minutes awkwardly until he spoke up.

**"I'm Brian, by the way."**

**"Zack."** I introduce.

**"Nice to meet you."** He smiled holding out his hand.

I froze and looked at his hand.

Oh my God Zacky. What are you doing? Shake his hand.

**"Zack?"** Brian said waving his hand in front of my face.

**"Huh? Oh. I'm sorry. Nice to meet you, too."** I reply reaching my hand out to his. The second I touched him, chills shoot down my spine. I'm guessing he felt it, too, because we both looked at each other with wide eyes and then turned away. That turned out to be a lot more awkward than I imagined…

**"So umm…what are you drawing?"** Brian asked looking at my notebook.

**"Oh. Here. You can look through it if you'd like."** I said handing him my drawing pads.

He started flipping through my drawings and thank God, he looks impressed.

**"You drew these?"**

I nodded.

**"Holy shit. These are really, really good."**

**"Really? You like them?"** I ask excited.

**"I'm really truly impressed."**

This time I don't say anything. I _can't_ say anything. I'm too happy.

**"If you want, you can take them with you to look at. I don't mind."**

**"Thanks. Y'know, you seem really cool."** Brian smiled.

**"Thanks...so umm...who were you looking for earlier?"** I asked.

**"Oh. My friend Jimmy."**

**"Jimmy...Sullivan?"**

**"Yeah. How'd you know?"**

**"He's one of my best friends!"** I say, almost yell.

**"No way! Small world."**

**"Yup."**

Just then, I see someone walk up to the podium on the stage. A very intimidating man. I assume he's the principal. I don't know why, but I have a feeling I'll be seeing him a lot. I'm no saint.

**"Hello students. My name is Mr. Eckford. We're very excited that you are all attending Huntington Beach High this year."**

Just then, Brian leaned over and whispered **"Bullshit and lies."** in my ear. I look at him and smile, nodding in agreement.


	4. Trust Your Instincts

~Brian's POV~

Zack is amazing. He's nice, he can draw, and his eyes are just...oh my God. Anyways, Zack pulled a notebook out of his bag and handed me a pen. He started writing in it and then handed it to me.

Zack: **I hate this guy already.**

Me: **Right? He seems like a fucking prick.**

Zack: **I'll be seeing him a lot. It's not like I don't get in trouble every day. Or close to it.**

Me: **Careful. I don't want you going anywhere.**

I don't want you going anywhere? I really wish I could erase that. Too late. I see him smile as he reads what I've just written. Victory.

Zack: **Eh. I'm not gonna get in that much trouble...I hope.**

Me: **Fuck. What do you do to get in so much shit?**

Zack:** A lot of fights...I mean A LOT. Crazy shit, man.**

Just then, a teacher walked over and took the notebook from me as I'm about to write something. I look at Zack and he's smiling ear to ear. He shrugged and took out his iPod, giving me an ear bud so I could listen, too. I've never felt like this for anyone...especially not a guy. But I trust my instincts.

Another thing to add to the list of why Zack's amazing: His taste in music. I mean, Pantera, Metallica, Misfits, Korn, Asking Alexandria. And so many other amazing bands. I love this guy.

After the entire bullshit assembly thing was over with, Zack and I hear **"Zachary Baker and Brian Haner please stop in the office."** over the intercom.

**"You know damn well what this is for."** Zack laughed.

**"Let's go."** I said.

**"Fuck no. I'll go to class."**

**"Come on."** I groan pulling him by the wrist.

**"Just like Matt."** I hear him sigh.

**"Matt?"**

**"A friend of mine. He tends to push me around a lot."**

**"Oh..."**

I open the office door and walk in with all eyes on Zack and I.

**"Problem?"** he asked rudely.

This is gonna be a good year.


	5. He Catches On Fast

~Zacky's POV~

**"Problem?"** I snapped.

Getting in trouble on the first day of school. That's a new record.

**"You two can head back to Mr. Eckford's office."** the attendant answered.

**"Will do. C'mon Brian."**

We walked back to the office and see a man sitting in a chair just staring at us.

**"Sit."** he said gesturing to the chairs.

**"How may we assist you on this lovely day, sir?"** I said being the biggest smart ass ever.

**"Who's Zachary and who's Brian?"** he asks.

**"First of all, never **_**ever**_** call me Zachary. It pisses me off. It's Zack. Second of all, Brian will **_**always**_** be this beautiful man."** I said with a bitchy grin.

**"I apologize for the name mistake. And may I ask who thinks I'm a prick?"**

**"Well if I remember correctly, I said 'fucking prick'. So that would be me."** Brian sayid chiming in.

He's catching on.

**"Excuse me?"**

**"You're excused." **Brian smiled.

Mr. Eckford sighed and shook it off.

**"That would mean Zack is the one who thinks he'll be here a bit."**

**"No. I **_**know**_** I'll be here a bit. We'll be best friends by the end of the year." **I told him with fake enthusiasm.

I could tell I was getting under his skin. He handed me back my notebook and excused us.

**"That was frightening."** Brian said.

**"Better get used to it. You're hanging out with me now. You'll be getting in trouble a lot."**

**"Worth it."**


	6. I Wish I Could Stop The Clock

~Brian's POV~

**"Do you have your schedule?"** I asked pulling mine out of my folder.

**"I think so. Lemme check."** Zack replied digging through his backpack. He finally pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and said **"Got it."**

**"Do we have any classes together?"** he asked comparing.

**"Not sure. Look it over."**

Zack looked over our schedules and then his face lit up.

**"How many classes?"** I ask.

**"All of them! We have all our classes together!"** he answered with excitement.

**"Fuck yes!"**

**"Boys! Watch your language!"** a teacher said as they walked by.

**"Sorry!"** Zack and I replied simultaneously.

**"Wait. All but one. I have Geography when you have Chem right before lunch."** I said looking them over one last time.

**"Oh. Guess I missed that."**

**"Yeah. Well we should probably get to class before the bell rings."**

Zack and I darted down the hallway to art class, being yelled at three times to stop running. When we walked in the door, there are four tables with paint all over them from previous years. In the back of the room was a drying rack for paintings, scrap paper, and other art stuff. Makes sense considering it _is_ art room…

**"Hello. You can sit anywhere you'd like."** The teacher greeted with a smile.

I checked my list of teachers to see what her name is. _Ms. Wagner_. I honestly don't know why I signed up for art class. I can't draw to save my life. The entire class was basically just going over rules. I took no interest in that whatsoever, so I made up my mind to just observe Zack ask he worked on a sketch.

_I don't know why I take so much interest in him. I barely even know him. I know his name, I know he's friends with Jimmy, I know he's a badass who gets in trouble all the time, I know he has good taste in music, and I know he's a fucking amazing artist. That's pretty much it. It might be his eyes…or maybe how calm he is when he's listening to music…I don't know. All I know is he's perfect._

The rest of the classes were basically the same today. Going over rules. Zack and I made sure we got seats next to each other in every class.

_I never want 3rd hour to end. I should've taken Geography…_


	7. 45 Minutes

~Zacky's POV~

I was really not looking forward to 4th hour.

_ I wish Geography would've been filled so I couldn't take it. Just 45 minutes and I can see Brian. It's probably bad how much I like him considering I don't know him too well._

In the middle of class, I heard my phone beep. I thought I put it on silent. Thank God my teacher didn't notice. I pull my phone out of my pocket and look at the screen. It's a number I don't recognize. I hit 'view' and see **'Hey Zack. It's Brian. Jimmy gave me your number. I hope that's not weird..'**

I smile and reply **'Not at all. I was bored anyways.'**

Brian: **Okay cool. Anyways, I got a seat in the very back corner so no one can see me. Socializing with fuckers like these isn't really my thing...**

Me: **I know the feeling. People here suck. The teacher is pretty cool though**.

Brian: **Lucky. My teacher is such a fucking dick.**

Me: **Mr. Nesbitt?**

Brian: **Yeah. How'd you know?**

Me: **My sister had him. I wish you luck. **

Brian: **Thanks. Wait...I think Nesbitch caught me. Hold on.**

I waited about five minutes and got nothing. I assumed he got his phone taken away. I look at the clock. Ten more minutes. Ten more minutes until I can see him.

When the bell rang, even though I'm in the back, I was the first out of the class. Brian must've left his class pretty quickly, too, because as I'm running to the cafeteria we ram into each other. When we hit the ground, we started laughing so hard we cried.

When we finally collect ourselves, we just looked at each other and smiled.

**"I think this qualifies us as being best friends."** Brian says with an airy laugh.

**"I agree."**


	8. Whatever It Takes

~Brian's POV~

Zack and I walked to lunch together, bitching about our classes.

**"What's after lunch?"** I asked Zack.

**"Astronomy."** He replied with a smile.

**"Why'd you choose that class?"** I asked.

**"Umm...well...it's pretty lame but...when I was younger, my sister would take me to Central Park and we'd lie in the field. She would tell me stories about the constellations. I had so many questions she couldn't answer and I've been into astronomy ever since."**

**"Wow. That's actually really cool."** I smiled.

**"Cool. Cheesy. Whatever you prefer. So why'd you take that class?"**

I shrugged.

**"Easy A."**

Zack rolled his eyes and smiled. I smiled back, not being able to take my eyes off of him.

**"Brian?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"You're staring."**

**"Oh...s-sorry."** I said looking away. I felt him put his hand on my shoulder.

**"It's okay."**

**"ZEE!"** I heard someone call from down the hall. I realize the person is calling for Zack because he stopped and turned around. I turn around also to see someone running towards Zack.

**"Hey Matt."** He said. He keeps walking once his friend caught up.

**"How's your day been so far, Zacky? Did you get the classes you wanted?"** Matt said as he put his arm around Zack's shoulder. I _really_ hope their just friends.

**"Brian, this is Matt. My friend I told you about who tends to push me around a lot."**

**"Nice to meet you." **I said holding out my hand.

**"Whatever.** **Come to our table, Zacky."** Matt said walking away with Zack.

_Well that was fucking rude._

**"I haven't gotten lunch yet."** He said looking back.

**"I'll buy you something. Go ahead."** I told him with a half-hearted smile.

**"Sorry."** he mouthed as he went off with his friend.

When he turned around, I just kept looking at him.

_If having to put up with his friends is what it takes to be around him, then I'll do just that._


	9. I Have A Chance

~Zacky's POV~

I felt absolutely horrible for leaving Brian. But it's not really my fault. It's Matt's.

**"So who was that guy back there?"** Matt asked with hate in his voice.

**"Brian. And you were really rude to him."**

**"So? And why'd you tell him I push you around?"**

**"Because you do! And frankly, I'm fucking sick of it! You drag me places I don't wanna go, you push me, you pull me to the ground. I have scars and bruises because of you! You are such a fucking dick and I don't know why I'm friends with you! Care to remind me?"** I yell with all the anger I can conjure up.

Matt was in complete shock after I'd snapped like that.

**"Dude...I-I'm really sorry. I didn't know. And I've never seen you stand up for yourself like that. When Brian comes over here, I'll apologize and he can sit with us if he'd like."**

I took a deep breath and smiled a little. When I saw Brian walking over, I stood up walked over to him. He handed me a sandwich and said it was all they had left.

**"Thanks."** I smiled as I hugged him, which was a really bad idea on my part.

I felt like I never wanted to let go. When I pulled away, our eyes met and it was really awkward...like, REALLY awkward.

**"So umm...yeah. I'll see you next hour."** Brian said looking at the ground walking away.

**"Where are you going?"** I asked.

**"There's an empty seat in the back. It's the only place I can sit."**

I stepped on Matt's foot and he punched my arm, getting a death glare in return.

**"Umm...look man. Sorry I was a dick. Not too used to new people. You can sit here if you want."**

**"Are you sure? I mean, I have no problem going back there."** Brian said rubbing his neck.

**"Dude. Seriously. Just sit."**

**"Okay..."**

When we sat down, we all hear a scream and Matt and I just look at each other.

**"Jimmy."** We said with a laugh. Sure enough, that psycho came running through the doors and stopped at our table.

**"Matt. Brian. Zack."** He said sitting down.

**"Freak."** Brian said, still laughing.

**"You two know each other?"** Matt asked confused.

**"Since last year."** Jimmy smiled.

**"Zack. C'mere."** Jimmy pulled me away.

**"What's up?"**

**"Are you and Brian..."**

**"No. I just met him today. I like him though. Plus he's straight."** I shrugged.

**"You assume."**

**"I'm sorry?"**

**"Dude. He's bi."**

_Thank God. I have a chance._


	10. Food Fight

~Brian's POV~

_I'm actually really glad Matt's letting me sit with them. Now I know more about Zacky. But what really catches me is the fact that he plays guitar. He says he hasn't been playing for long, but I don't care._

**"So Zachary,"** Jimmy began.

**"Dude! The fuck did I say about calling me that?"** Zack yelled.

**"Calm down, man. I was just messing around. So what's the rest of your day look like?"**

**"Ask Brian. I don't have my schedule on me. They're the same."**

**"Umm... today we have Spanish, astronomy, tech. ed., and English."** I said.

**"Fun."** Matt smiled.

**"Yeah I guess."**

**"When does lunch end?"** Zack asked.

**"'Bout five minutes."** I answered.

**"Enough time to get a detention?"** he smiled.

**"I'd think so."**

**"I will be right back."** Zack said standing up and walking over to the cooler, grabbing a salad, a sandwich, a Gatorade, and a yogurt.

**"You need to pay for those."** the lunch lady said trying to stop Zack.

He opened the yogurt and flung it at the table closest to us.

**"Food fight!"** Jimmy yelled.

Next thing I know, screams and laughter erupt within the cafeteria. In about 10 minutes, we hear the vice principal over the intercom saying, **"Matthew Sanders, James Sullivan, Brian Haner, and _Zachary_ Baker. My office. NOW!"** he put emphasis on Zachary, knowing how mad he'd get. We all looked at each other and smiled.

_We are so fucked._


	11. What's your favorite curse word?

~Zack's POV~

**"What do you have to say for yourselves?"** Mr. Eckford asked with anger in his voice.

**"Best. Day. Ever."** Brian smiled.

**"Zack, Brian. This is the second time you've been here today. Are we going to have a problem?"**

**"I told you this morning you'd be seeing a lot of me."** I laugh.

**"I hate to give you all detention on the first day, but it's my job. This is not acceptable."**

**"I find it funny how you think we care."** Jimmy said.

**"Well you should care."**

**"But. We. Don't."** Matt said, making it very clear as he rested his arms on Mr. Eckford's desk.

**"Mr. Sanders, please go sit in the main office until I'm done here."**

**"Why me?"**

**"James, too."**

**"It's Jimmy!"** Jimmy exclaimed jumping out of his seat.

**"Go!"** Mr. Eckford yelled pointing at the door.

**"Asshole.."** Matt muttered.

**"Excuse me?"**

**"You're a dick, Mike!"**

**"You may refer to me as Mr. Eckford!"**

**"I don't give two shits!"**

**"Leave my office! _Now_! I'll talk to you both later!"**

Jimmy and Matt walked out, pissed as ever, saying every curse word that came to mind. Brian looked at me, smiled and said **"So Zacky, what's your favorite curse word?"**

_I don't know where he's going with this, but I like it._


	12. It's A Date

~Brian's POV~

_I don't know where I'm going with this, but I don't care._

In a humorous voice, Zacky replied, **"Well Brian, I would have to say my favorite curse word would have to be either '**_**cunt**_**' or '**_**fuck**_**'. It's a very difficult decision to choose which one is best, because they can both be used in very different and interesting ways."**

**"Oh, do tell, Zachary."** I smiled, resting my face in my hands. I know he won't be mad, because the whole point of this is to see how much trouble we can get in.

**"Well for example, if you're mad you can say **_**'What the cunt?**_**' or **_**'What the fuck?**_**'. Either work fine. Or you could call someone a 'fuck wad' or a 'cunt bag'. Just add another word and BAM! Insult! Right there!"**

At this point, Zacky and I were holding back so back so much laughter.

**"That's very interesting, Zack."** I said moving closer, without even realizing it.

The entire time, Mr. Eckford had an appalled look on his face, which is pretty close to what I was aiming for.

**"You two have detention the rest of the week. Your behavior is completely inappropriate!"**

**"Thanks, Mike! See you later! Tomorrow work?"** I said before I ran out of his office, grabbing Zacky's hand and dragging him along with me.

When we left the office, we were laughing so hard we were crying...this seemed to be a habit for us.

**"The bell hasn't rang yet...we have like, 10 minutes."** I said, reaching into my pocket and pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

**"You smoke?"** he asked.

**"Uh...yeah...when I can..."**

_I hope he's not upset. That'd fuckin suck._

**"Awesome. Me, too. It's not easy to get them."** Zacky said laughing.

**"Let's go outside for a minute."** I smiled.

We made sure no teachers were around and went to the football field.

**"So Zack. Tell me about yourself."** I said lighting my cigarette and handing Zack my lighter.

**"You can call me Zacky. We're friends."** Zacky said putting his arm around my shoulder. I squirmed a little. Not from being uncomfortable or feeling awkward, but because I wanted him to be closer...

_How does that make any sense?_

**"Are you okay, Bri?"**

_Did he just call me Bri?_

**"Uh...yeah. Yeah I'm fine."**

**"Okay...so anyways. What do you wanna know?"**

**"Umm...what's your favorite color?"**

**"Green. Yours?"**

**"Purple. I know you play guitar. Do you do anything else?"**

**"Music wise?"**

**"Anything."**

**"I draw, as you know. Umm...I sing a little."**

**"Oh, really?"**

**"Yeah."** he smiled rubbing his neck nervously.

**"That's actually really cool."**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Mhm."**

**"Well what about you?"**

**"Let's see. Guitar, piano, a little singing."**

**"That it?"**

**"Probably not."** I laugh.

**"You're interesting, Brian."** Zacky said lying on his back, throwing his finished cigarette.

**"As are you."**

**"Hey. What are you doing after school?"**

**"Detention with you,"** I smiled. **"And nothing after that."**

**"You should come over."**

**"To your house?"**

**"Yeah. We can have a jam session or some shit."**

**"It's a date."**


	13. This Is The Best Day Ever

~Zacky's POV~

Brian and I ended up skipping Spanish, finishing an entire pack of cigarettes. He knows I don't want to miss astronomy because it'll most likely end up being my favorite class.

As we were walking back in the school, we realized we reeked of cigarette smoke. I pulled out a pack of gum and gave him a piece, hoping it'd help a little. Brian said he had Axe in his backpack, so that should help some, too. We quickly ran to his locker and sprayed the Axe on ourselves, getting fake coughs from bitches walking by and warnings from teachers. We had three minutes until the bell, but class is on the other side of the school, so Brian and I made a run for it.

We stepped in class just as the bell rang and took the seats farthest in back.

_As much as I'll love this class, I hate being called on or looked at by teachers. The teacher, Mr. Tierney, seems like a really awesome guy. When each student walks in the room, he takes a picture of them and they get a soda._

Brian ended up jumping on my back and resting his head on mine when he snapped the photo. He didn't seem as...uptight. Most teachers would've yelled at us, telling us we were being "inappropriate". Because of that, I actually bothered listening to him.

_I don't want to seem like I don't care in the one class I do care about._

Brian grabbed two cans of Dr. Pepper and tossed one to me.

**"I'm gonna love this class."** Brian smiled as he sat next to me.

"**No argument there."** I agreed.

**"I have a question for you."** He said turning to me.

**"Ask away."**

**"You said you and your sister would go to Central Park at night to look at stars, right?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"And she would tell you stories about the constellations, correct?"**

**"Well…yeah, why?"**

_Where is he going with this…_

**"Maybe you could like…never mind."** Brian said turning away.

**"No tell me. What could I do?"**

**"It's kind of stupid but…maybe sometime we could do that. Y'know, go to Central Park and if you remember any of the stories you could-"**

**"I'm gonna stop you right there."**

**"Sorry…it's weird..."**

**"You didn't let me finish. I think it'd be fun. It's been years and it'd be nice to re-live those memories. Plus, you **_**are**_** my best friend."**

_I've never been so happy in my life._


	14. Don't Tell Anyone

~Brian's POV~

I felt a little weird about what I asked Zacky, considering it's not normally something one friend would ask another, but he seemed amused. The rest of the day went by painfully slow. I slept through tech ed and English, and I'm pretty sure Zacky did, too. When the final bell rang, Zacky and I shot out of our seats and ran out the door.

**"Okay, so go grab your stuff out of your locker and meet me by the algebra room."** Zacky said before running in the opposite direction of me.

I turned around to head to my locker and saw Jimmy running at me. He stopped five inches away from my face, which scared me.

**"So what are you doing today?"** he asked walking with me to my locker.

**"I'm hanging out with Zack after detention."** I replied.

At this point I could feel my face getting warmer and turning red.

**"You like him! Don't you?"**

**"Shh! Could you be any louder? Ass-fuck."**

**"Answer my question."**

I stopped at my locker and started messing with the lock to open it.

**"I mean…yeah. I like him."**

**"I fuckin' knew it."**

**"Don't tell him. Don't tell anyone. Now screw off. I need to go."** I said throwing my backpack over my shoulder.

I ran to find Zacky waiting for me outside of algebra.

**"Hey, you should call someone and have 'em bring you your guitar."** Zacky said immediately.

**"Can't I just use one of yours?"** I ask.

**"No. Sorry. I'm left handed, dude."**

**"Really?"**

**"That's why I kept elbowing you when I was drawing."**

**"Oh yeah."**

I pulled out my phone and texted my dad to drop off my guitar in the office.

~20 minutes later~

Detention actually wasn't bad. The teacher was there for five minutes then left. Now we know all we have to do is show up for five minutes and we can leave.

I run down to the office to grab my guitar but it's not there.

**"Fuck."** I whispered.

**"What?"**

**"My dad didn't bring my guitar."**

**"Yes I did."** I heard someone say.

I turn around to see my dad, guitar in hand.

**"Thanks."**

**"No problem."** he looks at Zacky. **"Who's this?"**

**"Oh. This is my friend Zacky. Zacky, this is my dad."**

**"Nice to meet you."** my dad said reaching out his hand.

**"Nice to meet you, too."** Zacky smiled.

**"Hey dad? Can you give us a ride to Zacky's house?"**

**"I guess. Oh, and why are you boys still here?"**

Zacky and I looked at each other and smiled.

**"We got a detention. We have detention the rest of the week."** I said.

**"Dumbasses."**

**"Don't judge."**

**"I'm not. I expected nothing less."**

**"Whatever. Let's go."**

Zacky and I raced out to the car, laughing and yelling at each other. This is such a damn good day.


	15. This Is Brian, My Future Boyfriend

~Zacky's POV~

It was really nice of Brian's dad to give us a ride. He's actually super cool. The whole way to my house he had Metallica playing.

(Okay, here's the thing about my house. It's huge. I mean it. We have the biggest house ever. Why? My parents make a shit ton of money. That's why. And I know you're probably thinking **"Well you live in California. It's not cheap. You have to have money to live there."** Or whatever. Yeah. True. But my dad owns a business and my mom's the manager at some high end salon or some shit.)

I could tell Brian was surprised because he gave me that look that kind of says **"C'mon. You don't live here."**

**"This is your house?"** Brian's dad asked.

**"Yeah."** I replied.

**"Well, have fun."**

**"We will."** Brian answers.

**"Oh, when should I be home?"**

**"I don't care. Whenever you have to leave."** He replies before driving away.

~Brian's POV~

Jokingly, Zacky jumped on my back and said **"You are _never_ leaving."**

He's so cute. I just wish I could tell him.

~Zacky's POV~

Brian looked back at me and smile.

**"I never wanna leave."**

Eventually we ended up falling down, Brian hitting his head on my face.

We were laughing, but also in pain.

**"Fuck. You okay, Zee?"** Brian asked, still laughing.

**"I'm fine. You?"**

**"Yeah. I'm good. You're nose is bleeding, by the way."**

**"Perfect. Let's go inside."**

We got up and ran inside.

**"Zacky?"** I heard my mom call.

**"Yeah, mom?"**

**"How was your day?"**

**"Fine."**

**"Zack! Look at the wall corner by the stairs."** My dad yelled.

I looked by where I fell this morning and see blood on the corner.

**"So that's where the cut on my arm came from!"** I exclaim.

**"Yeah! You're an idiot."**

**"Thanks dad!"**

**"Wow, you're dad's nice."** Brian laughs.

**"Zacky? Is Jimmy with you?"** my mom asked.

**"Uh…no. Hold on."**

I grabbed Brian's wrist and dragged him into the living room.

**"Mom, Dad, this is Brian."**

**"Nice to meet you."** Brian smiles.

**"Nice to meet you as well."** My mom replied.

**"So what are you boys up to?"** my dad asks.

**"We're just gonna go downstairs and play guitar for a little bit."**

**"Okay. Have fun."**

A/N~~~ I'm sorry this took so long. My laptop that I JUST got is being ridiculously stupid. Like, you don't even know. I'll update as much as I can. So be patient with me :3 Oh, and I'm working on three new stories :DThat's all for now.

Peace, Love, and Dinosaurs,

Tilly


	16. Watch Your Step

~Brian's POV~

Zacky showed me to the basement and on the way, he tripped and fell. I wondered if this was a regular thing for him.

**"You okay?"** I ask setting down my guitar and helping him up.

**"I'm good. Happens all the time. I have horrible balance."**

**"I've noticed."** I laughed.

**"Shut up."**

**"Make me."**

What am I? Five?

**"Maybe I will."** Zacky said as he tripped me down the stairs. What. An. Ass.

**"That was uncalled for!"** I yelled.

**"You asked for it. Now get up and sit down. I've got your guitar."**

**"Whatever."**

I made my way to the couch and waited for Zacky to come over. He handed me my guitar and he took his off the wall.

**"Nice guitar."** I smiled.

**"Thanks."**

**"Yeah. So how long have you been playing?"**

**"Not long. I was 13."**

**"So it's almost been a year then."**

**"Guess so."**

**"Well…"**

**"Well what?"**

**"Play me something."**

**"Like what?"**

**"Anything."**

**"Kay…umm…here."**

He plugged his guitar into an amp and started playing Die, Die My Darling and he did an amazing job.

**"I'm still working on it. I'm not very good. But I practice for like, two hours a night so I'm trying to get better."**

**"I thought you did great. And it's awesome how dedicated you are to music. A lot of times people would get bored or just give up."**

**"Yeah. Well, it's all I'm good at."**

**"What about your drawings?"**

**"I guess. I could be better."**

**"Not really. Your drawings are…breathtaking. It's hard to believe you drew those. If I hadn't seen you working on them in class I would've never thought they were yours."** I assured him.

**"Yeah. I don't even know how I got into art. I was five or six and I just started to draw all the time for no reason. Now it's just a thing to do for fun."**

_I learn more about him every minute and I honestly don't think he could be any more amazing._


	17. Have I Met You Before?

~Zacky's POV~

I've never played more guitar than this. And I had to admit, it was fun.

**"What time is it?"** Brian asks.

**"Like, 5:00. Do you want something to eat? I'm starving."**

**"You read my mind. Oh, but don't fall up the stairs this time."**

**"Shut the fuck up."**

I raced Brian up the stairs and into the living room.

**"Mom, what's for dinner? We're hungry."**

**"Calm down. Help yourselves to anything."**

**"Should we just make a pizza?"** I ask Brian.

**"Sounds good to me."** He replies.

**"Let me do it. I don't want you burning yourself."** My mom groaned getting up from the couch.

**"You would, too."** Brian smiled at me.

**"If that's not the truth. Hey, it's super nice today. Let's go outside."**

**"Okay."**

Brian and I went outside and just laid in the grass talking.

**"So you have a really nice place. Better than a lot of people." Brian stated.**

**"Yeah. I mean, most people would let the money and stuff get to their heads but I just kind of ignore it."**

**"That's good. Random, but you know what's weird?"**

**"What?"**

**"I have no idea why, but I feel like I know you already. And not just because of what I know about you, but I seriously feel like I know you. Do you think we've ever met before? By any chance in the world."**

**"I know what you're saying. You seem a little familiar, but I would've remembered you. You're not a face I would've forgotten about."**

Why. Did. I. Just. Say. That.

**"I guess."**

A.N.~~~ I have the next chapter written. I just need to move it to a computer. Expect some legit Synacky in the next 2 to 3 chapters ;D It'll be sad-ish how it happens but hey, at least they end up together. By the way, there's like, a 2 week time lapse in the next chapter.


	18. Too Much For One Day

This is kind of-ish a long chapter xD

~3rd Person POV~

The first two weeks of school went by quickly. Matt finally talked to those twins he liked and now they're good friends. Brian and Zacky got in more trouble and hung out almost every day after school and on weekends. But after having as great time at school, a secret or two was about to be revealed.

One day after school, Zacky called Brian to come over because he found some old pictures.

**"So why did you want me to come over again?"** Brian asked Zacky.

"**I found some old pictures and shit. I was a fuckin' awesome kid."** Zacky laughed.

"**Let me see."** Brian said sitting on the bed next to Zack.

They started going through pictures and stopped at one.

**"Where'd you get that?"** Brian asked referring to a picture of Zacky when he was about six years old standing with another boy.

"**Not sure. I actually don't even know who that other kid is."**

"**I know who that is…"**

"**Sure you do."**

"**Zack. That's me."**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**I have that same picture...and you're the kid who I never knew the name of."**

"**Come here."** Zacky grabbed Brian's wrist and dragged him downstairs.

"**Dad! Do you know who this is?"** Zacky said showing his dad the picture.

"**I have no idea. Who?" **he lied.

"**It's Brian! But I don't remember him at all."**

"**Zack, remember a few weeks ago when I said you seemed familiar? Even though we were kids, I remember you. I had a feeling I've heard your name before."** Brian said.

"**This is fucking weird. Like, this doesn't just happen to people."**

"**I know…what I wanna know is why I remember but you don't."**

"**I can answer that."** Zack's dad said.

"**Please do."** Zacky begged.

"**Okay. So when you were about six, you and Brian were best friends. I'd never seen you happier before you two met. You were practically inseparable, kind of like how you are now."**

"**Well what happened?"** Brian asked.

"**One day you two were out in the yard throwing a baseball to each other. The ball went in the road and Zacky went to get it…"** he looked at Zack.

"**You were hit by a car."**

Zacky just stood there, shocked as ever.

"**Holy shit."** He said sitting down.

"**And Brian's parents took him to see you in the hospital but you didn't know who he was and you wanted nothing to do with him."**

"**Damn."** Brian sighed.

"**This is so weird…"** Zacky mumbled.

"**I know. But hey, now you two are best friends again."**

"**True…but it's still hard to believe."**

"**I get that. Why don't you two go outside and talk about everything."**

"**I was just thinking the same thing."**

Brian and Zacky went out and walked around town for a while. There were many confusing conversations and questions that couldn't be answered.

"**So…do you think…"** Zacky started.

"**What?"**

"**Nothing…it's just…what if there's more I don't know about? That was a lot to take in. I still can't get over the fact we knew each other before now."**

"**There can't be too much more. And I know. It's insane."**

"**Right?"**

"**This is just bound to be a week full of surprises. But what if-"**

Brian was cut off by three seniors by the names of Vince, Hans, and Nate.

"**Hey! You two freshmen?"** Nate called.

"**Umm…y-yeah."** Zacky stammered.

"**Fresh meat!"** Hans yelled.

"**What?"** Brian said.

"**Well here, we call freshmen fresh meat."** Vince said getting right in Zack's face.

"**Good to know. W-we're just gonna…go**." Brian said backing away trying to leave. But before he could go anywhere, he was shoved against a wall. Hard.

"**Brian!"** Zacky tried to help him but he was being held back.

"**Wait. That's Brian? You're Zack then, right?"** Hans said before hitting Zack in the gut, making him collapse.

"**What a fucking faggot!"**

"**What are you talking about?"** Zack choked out denying anything.

"**Get up! Both of you. Get the fuck up."** Nate ordered.

They both tried desperately but couldn't seem to get up fast enough, resulting in punches in the face and kicks in the stomach and side.

"**Stop! Fucking stop!"** Brian yelled. He was yanked up by his shirt and pinned to the wall. I guess you could say shit was about to get real.


	19. Make Your Move

**"What did you say?"** Nate asked Brian.

**"I told you to fucking stop. Did I stutter? Or are you just as retarted as I think?"** Brian smirked.

**"What a little fucking-"**

**"Finish that sentence. I dare you."** he challenged putting his hand in his pocket.

**"What's the worst you could do to me?"**

**"You tell me."** Brian said pulling out a switch blade. Nate put Brian down and backed away.

**"Woah, man. Calm yourself."**

**"Get the fuck out of here."**

**"Alrigh, alright. We're going."**

**"What a freak."** Vince said throwing Zack on the ground.

When they were all gone, Brian made his way over to Zack.

**"Zee? You okay?"**

**"Not really."** Zack coughed.

**"Can you get up? They really got you."**

**"I-I can try."**

Brian helped Zack stand up and gave him a hug.

**"Let's get you home."** he whispered, sending chills down Zacky's spine.

Brian wrapped his arm around Zacky and walked him home, the both of them preparing for his parents reactions. Brian wasn't worried about his own parents considering he wasn't the one who possibly had a fractured rib.

When they walked in, Zacky's mom was yelling for them right away.

**"Zack! Brian! Your food's ready!"**

**"Mrs. Baker! Come here!"** Brian yelled.

She ran to the front door and gasped at the sight of the boys.

**"What happened?"**

**"Seniors."** Brian explained. Zack felt like he'd be sick if he talked.

**"Oh my God. Are you boys alright?"**

**"I'm fine. But I'm not sure about Zack. They really got to him. He can barely talk, let alone breathe."**

**"Brian, be a dear and bring him in the living room and lay him on the couch."**

**"Of course."** and he did just that.

For a minute he just sat next to him, resisting the urge to kiss him. And he almost did until Zacky said something Brian didn't catch.

**"I'm sorry."** Zacky whispered.

**"What?"**

**"I'm sorry, Brian. This was my fault."**

**"Don't say that. It wasn't. It was simply the wrong place at the wrong time."**

**"But it was bound to happen sooner or later."**

**"Exactly. So it wasn't your fault."**

**"I guess you're right..."**

**"Yeah. Well, I have homework. I should probably get going."**

**"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then."**

**"Alright. Take it easy, kid."**

**"Will do. Bye."**


	20. Everybody Knows

The next day, Brian sat on a bench in front of the school waiting for Zacky's bus to arrive. When it did, Zack made his way over to Brian holding his side.

**"Hey, Bri."**

**"Hey, Zacky. How are you feeling?"**

**"Just peachy."**

**"That bad, huh?"**

**"You don't even know. But I better pull myself together. I'm missing first through fourth hour to help out in a demonstration for art."**

**"Oh, cool."**

**"Yeah. Should be fun."**

~Brian's POV~

I went to first hour and looked through Zack's sketches the whole time. He had about three sketch books filled. I did that for the next two hours. But fourth hour, I didn't do a single thing. Mainly because of a rumor being spread. But the more I thought about it, the more I began to believe it.

~Zack's POV~

It was weird walking through the halls. The looks people gave me...I mean seriously, if looks could kill. I brushed it off and went to find Matt for lunch.

**"Dude, everyone keeps giving me really weird looks like their gonna kill me. It's freakin me out."** I said walking up to Matt.

No reply.

**"Matt?"**

Nothing.

**"Dude what's wrong?" **

**"Why didn't you tell me?"** Matt snapped.

**"Tell you what? All I've been hearing all day is _'Is it true?'_ and _'Why didn't you tell me?'_ so please, enlighten me and explain what the _fuck_ is happening!"**

**"Zacky...everyone knows." **

**"Knows what?"**

**"About you." **

**"Wait..what about me...?"**

**"Everyone knows you're gay, Zacky..." **

**"No...this can't be happening. Oh my God..." **

~3rd Person POV~

Zacky bolted out of the school, not being seen by or contacted by anyone. Rumors said he had killed himself, but that was utterly untrue.

* * *

><p>A.N.~~~ Next chapter is the moment you've all been waiting for ;D<p> 


	21. I Love You

~Brian's POV~

Two days. No one had seen him or heard from him. People started saying he killed himself, which scared me. What if he really did? I don't know how I'd live. I was out all last night looking for him. I probably called him about 50 times and sent him a billon texts. I was really worried. But pissed at him at the same time. Who just leaves and doesn't tell anyone? I can't even begin to explain all of my feelings.

When I was leaving school I was digging around for something in my backpack. When I looked up, there was Zacky, leaning against the flag pole waiting.

"**Zack…"**

"**Hey, Brian."**

I ran to him and grabbed his wrist, pulling him somewhere I could talk to him where no one could see.

"**Why didn't you tell me?"** I shot.

**"I was scared..." **

**"We're best fucking friends, Zack! That won't change! I'd never ditch you because you're gay!"**

**"I know that. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you."**

**"You know why it really kills me?"**

He shook his head.

**"Because I...I like you, Zack. A lot. I mean...Zacky I love you. And I _hate_ being in the friend zone. It kills me, because I know we'll probably never be more than just friends. I hate the thought of seeing you and not being able to tell you I love you. So if you don't feel the same way just tell me now and I'll-" **

Zacky cut me off. Not by telling me to shut up or stop ranting…but by kissing me.

**"You talk too much."** Zacky smiled.

**"Zacky…what was that...?" **

**"I love you, Brian. I do. The second I met you, I knew I loved you."**

**"So does this mean..."**

**"I'd think so." **He laughed.

**"One thing though. My parents don't know..."**

**"Same here. I'm not ready to come out to them yet."**

**"I'm not, either." **

**"Let's make a deal. When one of us is ready, the other will be right by their side for support. Okay?" **

**"Sounds like a plan. One more thing."**

"**What's that?"**

"**Where were you?"**

"**Central Park. Where else?"**

"**Of course the one place I _didn't_ look for you. Wanna go get something to eat? You've been in Central Park for two days. You must be starving."**

"**Not really. Val took care of me."**

"**And she didn't tell us, why?"**

"**I told her not to."**

"**Ass." **I laughed throwing my arm around Zack's shoulders. We walked back out in the open laughing. It looked totally natural though, because we were always clinging onto each other before all this. My life couldn't get any better than it is now.


	22. Don't Be Too Concerned

~Zacky's POV~

Brian and I went our separate ways, but we talked on the phone with each other until I got home.

I walked through the door and threw my backpack on the ground. I walk to the living room, but stopped because I heard my mom and dad talking.

**"It's been two days. Where could he be? What if he's hurt?"** my mom said. She sounded scared.

**"Brian's been out looking for him every spare second he has. He'll find him. Plus I called Drew earlier and he's out looking, too."** my dad replied pacing the floor.

Drew was my dad's best friend...and a cop. So basically the police were looking for me...and did they really not hear me come through the door?

**"Brian has such a big heart. He's such a sweet boy..."**

**"I know. If anything happens to Zack...I don't know what I'll do."**

It's nice to know how much they really care.

**"Umm...I'm home."** I said quietly walking in the living room.

**"Oh thank God."** my mom said, quickly getting up to hug me.

**"Okay. Loosen up a bit. I'm still really sore from the other day."**

**"Sorry. I'm just glad you're alright. You had me worried sick."**

**"Yeah, well...I'm fine."**

My moms smile quickly left as she hit my arm and asked, **"Where the hell have you been the past two days?"**

**"Where do I always go when I want to be alone?"**

**"Of course." **she sighed.

My dad walked up to me with a caring, satisfied face, but also one that said** "You're dead."**

**"I'm happy you're okay, but you never disappear for two days without anyone knowing. Not even one! I won't hesitate to kill you if you do."**

**"Oh...Okay..."**

**"But honestly, you seem fine. Were you really at the park the whole time?"**

**"Yeah. I slept there, but Val took care of me. She's a good friend. Speaking of good friends, dad, you might wanna call Drew and tell him I'm home. And Brain wanted me to go over to his house, seeing as it's Friday and I have yet to go to his house."**

**"I'll call him in a minute. And you're not going anywhere."**

**"Oh, c'mon!"**

My mom looked at my dad, looked at me, and said, **"Have a good time."**

**"Really?"**

**"Go before I change my mind."**

I kissed my moms forehead and hugged her tight.

**"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."**

I ran to the garage and grabbed my skateboard and left instantly. Because I was skating, I got to his house in about half the time I usually would.

When I arrived, Brian was outside playing basketball...and he wasn't wearing a shirt. Dear God...

**"Hey, sexy."** I joked.

**"Hey, whore."** he replied.

**"Jerk."**

**"Dick."**

**"God, I love you."**

**"Last time I checked my name was Brian."** he smiled.

**"Oh, shut up."**

**"Come inside. You need to meet my mom. She won't leave me alone about you."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Well, I tend to talk about you a lot. And she really wants to meet you."**

**"Jesus Christ."**

Brian grabbed my hand and pulled me in his house. This should be interesting...

* * *

><p>A.N.~~~ Hello my sexies. Question. Would you like it if I posted my other Synacky, my kind of...different? love story between Brian and a spirit, or both? Up to you guys ;D<p> 


	23. What Is Perfect?

~Brian's POV~

I dragged Zacky through my house looking for my mom and found her in the basement watching TV.

**"Mom?"**

**"Yes, Brian?"**

**"Zacky's here."**

My mom whipped her head around, which scared Zack a bit I think.

**"Oh my God. I've heard so much about you."** my mom smiled as she walked over to greet Zacky.

**"It's so nice to finally meet you."**

**"You, too."** Zacky smiled back.

**"So what are you two doing this weekend?"**

**"Actually, I had plans for us tonight, Zack."** I said.

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah. It's a surprise."**

**"Umm...alright."**

~that night~

Zack and I walked to where I was taking him, holding hands the entire way. I was actually a little scared, so I was shaking. I can't even say why I was scared.

**"So where are you taking me?"** Zacky asked with confusion in his voice.

**"Central Park."**

**"I was just here for two days and you're bringing me back?"**

**"Trust me."**

I took him to the middle of the field and sat down with him.

**"Brian...what are we doing?"**

**"Remember when you said it'd be nice to re-live some memories? Well, that's what we're doing."**

Zacky just smiled and hugged me.

**"I love you." **he whispered.

**"I love you, too."**

We lied in the grass and he directed me to different constellations and telling me stories behind them.

**"Why are you so amazing?"** I asked turning on my side to face him.

**"Please. I'm the farthest thing from amazing. Basically a polar opposite."**

**"Oh, come on. You're perfect."**

**"And what makes me so perfect?"**

**"Where do I begin? First there's your talents. You can draw, you play guitar, you can sing and you skateboard. And then there's your personality. You don't give two shits what people think and you're not afraid to be yourself. Then of course there's your looks."**

**"The worst of all."**

**"The best. You're eyes are just...damn. Sexy. Every time I look at you and see your beautiful eyes my heart jumps out of my chest. And the way your hair falls perfectly over your eye just makes me want to run my hand through your hair and kiss you. Then there's just your face. The most gorgeous face I've ever laid my eyes on."**

Zacky just smiled, not knowing what to say. I laid down on my back and Zacky rested his head on my chest and looked at me.

**"Well what would you do if I kissed you right now?"** he asked.

**"Kiss me and find out."**

So he did. I was nervous, but excited. I was so happy that I could kiss him now with no problem. I rolled him on his back and climbed over him, continuing to kiss him. I pulled away to breathe and he smiled at me.

**"Perfect night."** he said happily.

And it really was.


	24. It's Me and You

A.N.~~~This is a short chapter. Not much I could've done with it. I did my best.

* * *

><p>~Zacky's POV~<p>

Brian and I laid in the grass for about an hour just laughing and talking about anything that came to mind.

"**Zacky?"** Brian said.

"**Mhm?"**

"**If I tell you something…will you promise not to get mad?"**

I looked at Brian with confusion and sat up, him following.

"**What?"**

"**I know how everyone found out…"**

"**Wait…how?"**

"**Jimmy was talking to Val about you and he told her. Someone overheard and told Vince, which is why they hurt you more than me. Jimmy was freaking out and felt terrible. He didn't mean for everyone to find out."**

"**I'm going to kill him!"** I yelled as I got up to leave.

"**Zack, calm down. It was a mistake."** Brian said following me.

"**He ruined my life. I don't wanna go back to school. They'll just try to kill me there. I can't even begin to explain how scared I am for Monday."**

"**That's what you have me for. And Matt and Jimmy. Don't worry."** Brian assured me as he hugged me.

"**No one will hurt you as long as I'm around."**

"**I guess I don't care what happens to me…as long as you're mine."**

"**I'll always be yours. No way I could live without you." **Brian said against my lips.

"**Should we start heading back?"** I whispered.

"**Mhm."**

Brian put his arm around my shoulder and we started walking back to his house. I couldn't ask for anyone better than him.


	25. G'mornin', beautiful

~Brian's POV~

By the time we got back home, it was 11:16. A cop actually ended up talking to us for being out past curfew. Curfew is 11:00. It was 11:05 when he stopped us…fucking prick.

My parents were asleep so we had to be as quiet as possible. I dragged Zacky upstairs to my room, because he was practically a zombie. He was so tired…but it was cute.

He stumbled up the stairs trying not to fall over. I don't understand how he can skateboard so well but he's constantly tripping over ants when he's walking home. I opened the door to my room and told Zacky to lie down while I went to grab my phone.

I sent Jimmy and Matt a quick text, knowing they'd still be up and probably hanging out with each other.

"**Zacky's fine. He's with me. Matt, don't be a prick when you see him. Jimmy, he's not mad."**

I waited a minute and got a reply from Matt.

"**Jimmy doesn't have his phone. And I won't be a prick. Jimmy's pleased. He thought Zack would hate him."**

I turned my phone off and went back upstairs to find Zacky sound asleep. I smiled and climbed over him so my back was against the wall. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his head, then passed out.

When I woke up, Zacky wasn't there. I assumed his parents wanted him home, but when I went downstairs, Zacky was sitting on the couch talking to my brother, Brent.

"**Hey, sleeping beauty." **Brent laughed, assuming at my appearance.

"**Shut up, ass-fuck." **I retorted.

"**Well then."**

"**Brian, you didn't tell me you had a brother." **Zacky said looking at me.

"**You didn't tell me you were-"** I stopped there, considering the look Zacky gave me, it was a good idea.

"**See, that's funny…because Brian talks about you all the time."**

"**Oh my God, Brent! Shut the fuck up!"**

"**Calm down. I'm just messing around."**

I looked at Zack and said,** "Now you know what I have to live with."**

"**Hey. I have a little brother and an older sister. You have no clue what I have to deal with every night." **He replied giving me a** "bitch, please" **look

"**Okay, I'm at your house all the time and I've never seen them."**

"**They're never home. Matt hangs out with…I think his name is Johnny, after school every day then he's out doing God-knows-what on weekends. And Zina's the same way."**

"**Lucky. I wish Brent was never home."**

"**I'm right here!" **He exclaimed, a little pissed.

"**You're point?" **I smirked.

Brent just rolled his eyes and walked away. I laughed and sat next to Zacky resting my head on his shoulder.

**"Still tired?" **he smiled.

**"My God yes." **I mumbled.

Zacky kissed my head and I smiled.

**"Wait. We're not telling the guys, right?" **Zacky asked with wide eyes.

**"God, no. I'd tell Jimmy but it seems he broke your promise."**

**"Okay. Because shit...Matt would explode. He's mad enough as it is."**

**"Yeah, well he'll get over it."**

**"I hope so."**

IF YOU ARE AN IMPATIENT READER, PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE

A.N~~~ My friend and I have a bet. Synacky is my heart and soul. It's basically the air that I breathe. Anyways, I'm not allowed to read/work on or update ANY Synacky this week Monday-Thursday BUT I still have access to pictures. My friend isn't allowed to speak unless he's talking to a teacher/adult, himself, or giving a report. If he loses, he reads a Synacky of my choosing, no matter how disturbing it may be. If I lose, it's a pink dress. If no one has lost by Thursday, the bet extends to Friday and I'm allowed to work on my Synacky. So I wanted to let you know this will/most likely be the only update this week.


	26. Kiss Me

~Zacky's POV~

Brian ended up falling asleep on my shoulder, so I laid him down on the couch and rested in the chair next to him for about an hour or so until he woke up.

**"Did I fall asleep?" **Brian yawned.

**"Mhmm. I didn't wanna wake you."**I smiled sitting by his side and running my hand through his hair.

**"Wait. Is anyone home?"**

"Nope."

"Then come here."

Brian smirked pulling me down by my shirt to kiss me.

Honestly, we probably made out for like, five minutes. Probably would've been longer if we didn't hear the front door open.

**"Oh, hey mom." **Brian said acting as if nothing ever happened.  
><strong><br>"Hello. Did you two just wake up?"**

"Yeah..."

"So lazy."

"Yeah well, what are ya gonna do?"

Brian shrugged.

**"Zacky, sweetie. Did you bring a change of clothes?"**Brian's mom asked me.

**"No I completly forgot. I left right away."**

"Brian, do you have something Zacky can wear?"

"Of course. Come on."

Brian smiled taking my hand and dragging me up the stairs.

He took me in his room and started digging through his dresser, tossing me a Slayer shirt.

**"Thanks, Bri."**I said kissing him.

"Don't worry 'bout it. You change, I'm gonna go steal some money from Brent." he replied.

"Mmkay."

Brian ran down the hall to raid Brent's room for money and I took off my shirt to change. It didn't take him long because he came back after like, 30 seconds and I barely had the shirt on.

**"He had 50 bucks just laying on the floor. What an idiot."**Brian laughed walking back into the room.

**"God you look so cute."**he said kissing my cheek.

**"Bri?"  
><strong>  
><strong>"Mhmm?"<strong>

"How long do you think we'll last?"

"Hopefully a while. If we last through high school, we'll figure it out from then on. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"I saw that scar on your back..."

"Oh..."

I sighed.

**"What happened?"**

**"Umm...I was in 4th grade and I was a total freak...some older kids beat me up. I got that scar from an 8th grader throwing me against a fence. Like, he actually picked me up and threw me. A wire cut my back."**

"Oh my god..."

"Yeah. But that was a long time ago. It's no big deal."

Honestly, it haunted me every day.

* * *

><p>A.N.~~~ I'm gonna post my next story so be sure to check that out(:<p> 


	27. If Looks Could Kill

~Brian's POV~

I didn't really believe what Zacky told me. I mean that he didn't think what happened to him doesn't bother him anymore. I see the looks people give him at school and how he cringes away. I'm scared for him but I can't talk to him about it.

**"So what should we do today?"** Zacky asked reaching for my hand.

**"We could...go to the beach?"** I suggested.

**"It's a date."** he smiled giving me a quick kiss.

**"Let's go right now. Come on."** I dragged Zacky out of my room and down the stairs, making him trip. We both fell down the stairs and he landed on top of me. We both started laughing to the point where we weren't making any sound.

**"This always happens."** Zacky said still dying a little.

**"I know. Let's just go before we kill ourselves."**

Zacky and I walked to the beach, stopping by a coffee shop on the way to get breakfast. Or..."breakfast". We just bought a bag of chips and some Coke. On the way there, we ran into Val and Michelle, talking and drinking cappuccinos...but Zee and I were holding hands.

**"Woah now. What's going on here?"** Val smiled.

**"Dammit, Val. You can't tell anyone. Please."** I pleaded.

**"I would never."** she gasped acting hurt.

**"Yeah, well this is important."**

**"I know. You're not worried about anyone else from school seeing?"**

**"No one's ever at the beach."**

**"Oh..."**

**"Hi, Michelle."** Zacky smiled.

**"Hey."** she replied.

I favored Michelle over Val. I actually had a small crush on her. Val and Zacky got along better, but Val and Matt were always flirting.

**"So Zacky, did you stay at Brian's last night?" **Michelle smirked.

**"Yes, actually. But we were out most of the time and when we got back I passed out right away. Get your mind out of the gutter."**

**"Just askin. Look, we've gotta go. See ya Monday."**

We hugged quick and they went on their way.

The second we saw the sand, we ran as fast as we could.

**"I haven't been here in a while."**

**"I come here all the time. It's my Central Park."  
><strong>  
>We laid in the sand talking about anything and everything for about an hour until we decided to just walk through the water for a bit.<p>

"Do you wanna grab something to eat soon? I'm starving." I groaned.

**"Sure."**

**"Oh, one thing."**

**"What's that?"  
><strong>  
>I kicked water at Zacky and ran away.<p>

**"Fuck you!"** Zacky yelled

**"When? Give me a time!"**

**"You're horrible!"**

**"I'm amazing."  
><strong>  
>Zacky caught up and tackled me. We wrestled in the water for a minute and people watched and laughed. When we got up we were soaked and covered in sand.<p>

**"I fucking hate you."** I said throwing my arm around Zacky's shoulders.

**"Love you, too."** he smiled.

**"Never change."**

**"I don't plan on it."** Zacky whispered in my ear. If there weren't people around I would've kissed him.

We went to one of the showers and cleaned ourselves off then went to find a restraunt. We walked into the first place we found, but Zack didn't really seem into it.

**"Umm...Bri? Can we go somewhere else?"** Zacky asked me. He looked really uneasy.

**"Why?"**

**"I just...don't wanna eat here."**

**"What's wrong, Zee?"**

**"Uh..see that guy over there?"** Zacky asked pointing to one of the waitors.

**"Yeah."**

**"That's the guy who gave me that huge scar...he said he'd kill me when he got the chance to. He wasn't joking, either. He was arrested his senior year because he put someone in the hospital. My parents were friends with his."  
><strong>  
>The man looked our way and his pleasant smile turned into a look that could kill.<p>

**"Let's go, babe."** I said taking Zacky's hand leading him out.

**"Are you okay?"** I asked.

**"I'm fine..."**

**"Come on. There's a small diner down the street that I go to sometimes."**

**"Okay."**


End file.
